Against All Odds
by narutogirl17
Summary: Bella Swan does not meet Edward or any of the Cullens this time around. Instead, she goes into an entirely different world of monsters. Having her mother die at the tender age of 16 has left Bella in a state for a whole year. Now dawning on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, everything is about to change.


Prologue 

Numb.

Frozen.

Unfeeling.

Cold.

Lost.

The list goes on and on. I don't think it could get worse than this pain, this…empty feeling that radiated from my very core. I mean, I know that she probably wasn't the best person in the world but that didn't stop me from loving her.

Chapter 1: The Fight

_"I am sick of this shit, Renee! You can't force her to wear these things and make her feel uncomfortable in her own skin! It's not right!" _

_I jolted out of bed, awoken out of my sleep by my Dad's raised voice. _

_"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Huh? The girl is practically screaming outcast! I spoke to Mrs. Newton the other day you know, and guess what she told me? She said that after the first week Bella sat all by herself at the lunch table, Charlie! By herself! It's the middle of the year and she has no friends, no boyfriend, nothing! All she has are those stupid books that she insists on reading!"_

_"It is her choice! Not everybody wants to be popular and well-known. Some people would rather they be left alone." My Dad said. His voice took on a softer tone as he tried to placate my mother like he does every couple of days. _

_I walked down the stairs, not noticing the way the edges of my vision were blurry or how I moved really slow. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Guys, I am trying to sleep. Could you keep it down?" _

_I turned to walk back the stairs but stopped when I realized my body wasn't obeying my brain's commands. I tried again to lift my right foot with the same result. What is this? What is going on? A flash of silver in the window clued me in._

_'No! No, please not this, anything but this!' I thought._

_The dream slowed even further as if to taunt me. The lights went out and there was a bang before there was screaming and the sounds of flesh tearing. I could hear everything as if I had super-hearing. I covered my ears and shut my ears but it did nothing to block from the nightmare as it continued around me. Suddenly, it stopped. The sounds, the screams, everything came to a stand-still. A white light shined from the doorway; the door had been torn down by whoever it was. The light died out to reveal a person in a wheelchair. Who is this? This isn't how this dream was supposed to go._

_"Isabella Swan, my name is Professor Xavier. I come from the Academy of Mutants. We have come to give you a place with us when you're ready to accept who you really are."_

_A mutant what?_

_Professor Xavier?_

_Wait…_

_"You said, 'we'. What do you mean, 'we'? Are there others with you? Because I don't think this can get any weirder."_

_The man just smiled and said, "When I say 'we', I mean the other mutants that have joined the Academy. We are always on the lookout for mutants in need. But you are not there just yet. A few more years and I will come back. I will see you then, goodbye and good luck, Isabella."_

_"Wait! I don't understand!" _

_"You will soon enough."_

_As I stepped forward, I let out a cry of frustration when I still couldn't move. The man disappeared back into the light and everything went dark again. There were no noises though, just utter silence. It was a little disconcerting. Then, I started shaking and, despite the fact of me not being able to move, I was forced to my knees by the tremors. The weird thing was that it was only my shoulder. It was like somebody was…_

"Bella, wake up!"

I sat straight up for the second time to see that I was covered in a cold sweat and I was tangled in my bedspread. I had been having these dreams from the night my mother died. You would think that after all this time I would know what it means. I raised my hand, my heart skipping a beat when I realized that I could move it, and pushed my sweaty hair out of my face. I tried to slow down my breathing and then finally I looked at my father, who had a worried look in his eyes but there was a flicker of understanding in them.

"Sorry I woke you up, Dad. Bad dream." I sighed as I fought with my racing heart that refused to slow down. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture in an attempt to calm me down. It didn't work.

"It's alright, kiddo. I wasn't asleep; I just got home from Billy's. We watched the Mariner's game for awhile before I remembered that you were at the house."

"That's great, Dad." I tried to smile but failed miserably. "How was it? Did you have fun?" I asked. I was trying to change the subject. Charlie raised his eyebrows. Guess not. I sighed.

"I'm fine, really Dad." I said. "It was just a bad dream."

He looked at me for a moment before he sighed. "Alright Bella, if you say so."

He got up from where he was kneeling and, pulling the covers back over me, turned out the light then walked to the door. Before he closed the door, he gave me a smile. "Goodnight, Bella. I love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

I settled back onto my pillow as I thought about my dream as I have done for the past year. What did that man mean by 'when you're ready to accept who you really are'? Does he know something I don't? If he does, why wait to tell me? I fell asleep with these thoughts once again.

Waking up the next morning, it was weird to find out that I had no memory of last night's dream. Well, besides the flash of silver but that was it. Fortunately for me, that meant that I could continue my day without that memory in my head. After showering and brushing my teeth, I dressed casually and went downstairs for breakfast. There was a note from Charlie saying that he was going fishing with Billy and would be home around 4:00. I looked at the clock. It was five minutes to 8:00. I shook my head, how he can love fishing that much I will never understand. I mean, there has to be a law about waking before 7:00.

It was around ten that I started to get bored with flicking through television channels. But what is there to do on a Saturday? I didn't have many friends; I had my anti-social attitude to thank for that. I could read but the books that I have I've already read like so many times already. I know that classics are fun to read, but after like the tenth read, I gets kind-of boring. Then I thought of the book store that I heard of in Port Angeles. _'Well,if it'll get me out of the house.' _I thought. _'I might as well'_

I turned off the TV and headed upstairs to grab my jacket. Just in case. Stuffing my wallet into my pocket, I got into my 2012 Honda Civic and in about fifteen minutes I was driving past the Welcome to Forks sign.

**Hello, my dear readers! This is as far as I got when I did this. I really hope that no one gets offended by this pairing but if you do then I'm sorry. It's just that since I haven't seen one like this yet, I thought I could give it a try. But I can't do this on my own this time.**

**I need a Beta with accurate information about Logan and his past before he met Jean Grey and the other woman in that movie, X-men Origins. This takes place long before that. Please, please, please! I really need help because as far as Bella goes, I know basically everything but Logan is a totally different story…literally. So if you guys are interested, just inbox me and I'll be sure to get back to you.**

**Well, that's all for now! Enjoy and review! oxoxoxoxox**


End file.
